herofandomcom-20200223-history
BoBoiBoy
BoBoiBoy is the titular protagonist of the BoBoiBoy franchise. He have the ability to split into seven different people who can manipulate to to seven different element and also different personality, which actually based on his emotions (Ex. lightning element represent his wrath, fire represent his boredom, water represent sadness, wind represent his carefree side.) History Original Series Season 1 BoBoiBoy was visiting his grandfather Tok Aba in Rintis Island, to spend his summer vacation. There he met his new friends that become his allies, Yaya (Hanna in dub version), Ying, and Gopal. During his arrival, he also witnessed some strange robot (later revealed to be Probe) stole some sample of Tok Aba's cocoa, and BoBoiBoy goes to followed him that led to his spaceship. After took away the stolen chocolate and barely escaped from Adu Du's clutches, he unknowingly had newly awakened Power Sphere, Ochobot, followed him under the guise of his soccer ball. He then told his near-death experience to his friends, but none of them believed him. In his home, Ochobot shed his disguise and he gave BoBoiBoy the 3 element powers; lightning, earth, and wind. Ochobot's role in giving Boboiboy's powers in the later fight against Adu Du and other villains. Adu Du eventually become their primary adversary up until events in Season 2 where other worse villains showed up and outclassed Adu Du Season 2 Adu Du in the Season 1 Finale and back to his place, 6 months later, BoBoiBoy move to Rintis Island, and he continued to school in Rintis Island Primary School. He met his friends again, also his rival, named Fang, who was very jealous with his powers and his popularity at the school. Meanwhile, Adu Du still with his old plan, to defeated BoBoiBoy. He tried some way to defeat him, but it failed. One day, Adu Du's enemy, named Ejo Jo, plan to come to the Earth, after he was heard about BoBoiBoy and the power ball. Ejo Jo comes to Earth with his robot, PETAI. BoBoiBoy and his friends tried some way to defeat him, but only Fang, that only defeated PETAI, with his dragon shadow power. After PETAI's death, Ejo Jo fighting with BoBoiBoy with his friend's power watch. Season 3 BoBoiBoy returned in Season 3 as he and Gopal convinced Adu Du and Probe to his heroic side. The heroes defeated the Cocoa Monster, The three thieves, Five Scammer Commanders and Mama Zila. However, Adu Du's Mom forced Adu Du back to his villainous nature again, so they became enemies once more. BoBoiBoy defeated his evil counterpart, BoBoiBot, which has the same power of BoBoiBoy himself. He also encountered the Shield Monster, which was defeated at first, but later being rescued by Adu Du and Probe. Ejo Jo wanted revenge on BoBoiBoy, but Captain Kaizo revealed the true origin of Fang, as he is an alien from another planet. They fought against each other, as later Kaizo claimed his plan was just to only prevent the Power Bands from the wrong hands. He narrated at the end of season 3 that he will protect the galaxy from other evil threats. BoBoiBoy: The Movie In the day BoBoiBoy and co. go camping, his friends reminded him that he must not forget about the camp. He and Ochobot were on the way, however, he spotted the police chasing the robbers. He ran to help and left Ochobot behind. After he defeated the robbers, along with Adu Du and Probe, he when back to Tok Aba's Cocoa shop, until he suddenly forgot about the camp. When he arrived at the bus stop, his friends were angry, mostly Ochobot. He apologized, but they refused to accept it, leaving him in dismay. When Papa Zola came to him, he cheered him up by taking them to squid fishing tomorrow. During that night, BoBoiBoy suddenly woked up while Ochobot contacted Klamkabot. He thought that Klamkabot was his grandfather, and he said Ochobot should meet him at the floating island. Ochobot later cut their contact, and they when back to sleep again. The next morning, when they wait for Papa Zola, he and co. were encountered by the Tengkotak. They made a dramatic entrance and Bora Ra demanded him to give him Klamkabot. However, the alien did not see any sign of him, and when he saw Ochobot, he wanted to use Ochobot to find him. BoBoiBoy and co. tried to fight Bora Ra and Gaga Naz, but since they are too powerful, Bora Ra managed to capture Ochobot and left to the floating island. While Papa Zola taking selfies, BoBoiBoy told him to follow Ochobot to the island. While they are on the boat, they found Probe and Adu Du swimming towards them, along with the enlarged Kurita. BoBoiBoy and co. fought it back, until the Kurita flew to them, then Gopal has to transform its tentacle to weaken it. The gang kept moving in a jungle, and during the night, BoBoiBoy picked a signal from Ochobot, and the gang followed him into a cave. They found Ochobot being "controlled" by Klamkabot. He harshly attacked Klamkabot, and mistakenly he was a member of the Tengkotak. Later, Klamkabot explained to the kids that Ochobot will be upgraded to teleport to different locations. Until then, Bora Ra and Gaga Naz entered the cave. BoBoiBoy and co. managed to escape from them, except Klamkabot, who was captured by Bora Ra. In the front door of the Power Sphere Lab, BoBoiBoy and co. thought it was a dead-end until the robots scanned Ochobot to open the door. They were greeted by the lab's computer, and Ochobot was upgraded and obtained the Teleportation Power. Until then, Bora Ra demanded BoBoiBoy and co. to give him Ochobot or Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe will die. He then set up the plan and confronted them as Ochobot flew to him, while Fang used the shadow rope to connect the gang, Ochobot, Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe. When Bora Ra realized it was a trap, he and the rest of the Tengkotak attacked them, but BoBoiBoy and co. used their power to prevent their attacks. But before Ochobot could use the teleportation power, Kiki Ta shot him, and Bora Ra succeeded to gain teleportation power. BoBoiBoy attacked Bora Ra, however, Bora Ra managed to defeat BoBoiBoy, but it is unknown by Ochobot, he gave him and the rest his last of powers. BoBoiBoy used his elemental split to use five of his powers. Even if Bora Ra is outmatched by BoBoiBoy, he used his last card by creating the gargantuan black hole to finish them. BoBoiBoy told Fang me must reach him before he escapes, but even if Fang used his newfound power, Bora Ra successfully escaped him. Until the ship teleported back to the same location, he used his last powers to finish him, leaving Bora Ra sucked by his Black Hole. BoBoiBoy mourned due to his friend's death, however, Ochobot has been revived by Klamkabot, who used his last energy. The gang were happy again and told the heroes that no matter what threat he encountered, all of them has to stick together and fight. Papa Zola took a group selfie with the gang, along with Adu Du and Probe. Until the last moments, BoBoiBoy greeted by Cici Ko, who was later revealed to be Koko Ci. However, he did not hear anything he said, but they waved goodbye to him, and the gang headed back to Rintis Island during the credits. BoBoiBoy Galaxy BoBoiBoy returned in BoBoiBoy Galaxy as a member of TAPOPS, with his new powers, he has to search and find the missing Power Spheres in the Galaxy. He also encountered more villainous threats from outer space. BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2 TBA Powers and Abilities Powers * Electric Manipulation: '''As BoBoiBoy Lightning/Thunderstorm, he can create Thunderbolts or Electric Weapons such as a lightning sword, a lightning spear... * '''Air Manipulation: '''As BoBoiBoy Wind/Cyclone, he can create strong winds to attack or protect himself. * '''Earth Manipulation: As BoBoiBoy Earth/Quake, he can create Earthquakes, rocky mountains, golems... that deal great damage to enemies without the presence of actual sold or dirt. * Fire Manipulation: As BoBoiBoy Fire/Blaze, he can create weapons with fire, or simply fire itself that can cause a huge fire to damage enemies. * Water Manipulation: As BoBoiBoy Water, he can use this power to create long-range water attacks. ** Ice Manipulation: '''As BoBoiBoy Ice, his power changed the nature of the element itself. It deals greater damage to the enemies more than water. * '''Plant Manipulation: '''As BoBoiBoy Leaf/Thorn, he can create plant-based weapons to attack and defend himself. His thorn form can create spikes that will make the enemies harder to escape. * '''Light Manipulation: '''As BoBoiBoy Solar, he can blast light energy from his eyes. * '''Elemental Split: '''It is the most powerful that he can split into many different elemental selves. However, he can only split into three different forms due to its limits. In the movie, he can split into five and seven selves after gained Ochobot's last energy. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite his size, BoBoiBoy can break every metal, rocks, and strong to punch tough enemies. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''BoBoiBoy can move faster than normal, usually at his Thunderstorm form. * '''Flight: '''Most of his form can help him fly, especially his Wind/Cyclone form. Abilities * '''High Intelligence: '''He seems to possess above-average intelligence, as he knows how to take exams properly. * '''Athletic Skills: '''He is very good at playing sports, notably football. * '''Swordsmanship: '''As BoBoiBoy Lightning, he is good at swinging his swords and other kinds of weapons. Weakness * '''Amnesia: BoBoiBoy can easily forget when he uses his power for too long, or maybe at his normal form. * Globophobia: He has globophobia, a fear of balloons, however, he has outgrown this fear in the comics. Gallery Images Kuasa5_by_farisekken-d9yywdu.png|BoboiBoy's B logo and his elemental powers Boboiboy-base-forms.jpg|BoBoiBoy Lightning (left), BoBoiBoy Wind (right), and BoBoiBoy Earth (middle) Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_59.png|BoBoiBoy Quake (top left), BoBoiBoy Ice (bottom left), BoBoiBoy Blaze (Middle), BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (top right) and BoBoiBoy Cyclone (bottom right) Lightning_Galaxy.png|BoBoiBoy Lightning in Galaxy Trivia *BoBoiBoy shares similarities with Goku from Dragon Ball franchise. **Both series are from Asia. **Both of them have peach skinned, wore orange clothes and is black-haired. **Both of them are righteous, kind-hearted, cheerful, friendly and honest person who fights mostly for the personal joy of challenging strong opponents. **Both of them make many friends and facing many enemies. **Both series has a comic relief other than the protagonists' best friends (Papa Zola and Mr. Satan). **Both of them has best friends, whom they are comic reliefs. BoBoiBoy has Gopal while Goku has Krillin. **Both of them can be sympathetic towards a few villains. **Both of them have weaknesses: BoBoiBoy split into three for so long until he suffered amnesiac and is (formerly) afraid of popping balloons while Goku's are his tail and hunger. **Both can draw power from the sun: BoBoiBoy got his Solar power back by getting shined by the sun and Goku to create the Spirit Bomb or (reflected off the moon) enter the Great Ape forms. **They both have flight, super speed, super strength, super senses, and can emit powerful blasts from their being. Unlike Goku who has superpowers by himself, BoBoiBoy uses his power watch to use his superpower. **Both have arch-enemies who is an ordinary alien. BoBoiBoy has Adu Du and Goku has Frieza. However, while Adu Du reformed, Frieza still being a villain. **Both have rivals turned allies who are humanoid aliens. BoBoiBoy has Fang and Goku has Vegeta. ***Both Fang and Vegeta are coincidentally considered as an anti-hero. **They both have evil counterparts: BoBoiBot and pirated BoBoiBoy made by CopyBot and PasteBot for BoBoiBoy while Turles, Goku Black, and a clone for Goku. **Both of them have to face their strongest enemies. BoBoiBoy has Ejo Jo, Bora Ra, Captain Vargoba and Retak'ka while Goku has Cell and Broly. **Both of them are considered to be the Earth's greatest savior and hero. **Both of them can change into many forms. **Both of them has grandfathers, who are the wise voice of reason. BoBoiBoy has Tok Aba while Goku has Grandpa Gohan. Even though BoBoiBoy was born in the family, Goku was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. **Both of them have gained the respect of their mentors, such as Koko Ci and Tarung for BoBoiBoy while King Kai and Master Roshi for Goku. **Both are pacifists by nature who refused to use more power than necessary to face a problem. BoBoiBoy feared that he used his firepower due to his stress while Goku also does this for the sake of a better challenge. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Kids Category:Dissociative Category:Rivals Category:Amnesiac Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Global Protection Category:Genius Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Passionate Learners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Berserkers Category:Optimists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tricksters Category:Strategists Category:Leaders Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Multi-beings Category:Teenagers Category:Nameless Category:The Hero Category:Protectors Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Nurturer Category:Superheroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Officials Category:The Chosen One Category:Falsely Accused Category:Bond Protector Category:Role Models Category:Monster Slayers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Bond Creator Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Martial Artists Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Liars Category:Sympathetic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Provoker Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mascots Category:Symbolic Category:Dimwits Category:Defectors Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Envious Category:Stalkers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Outright Category:Mischievous Category:Damsels Category:Mysterious